totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Paradise Falls
Polls Who's your favorite character? Alice Benny Bitsy Catheryn Cliff Danny L. Fantine Faustino Helen Joanne Kasey Lancelot Lorelai Mindy Mona Nigel Orlando Sid Starlight Woodrow Yumi Zachariah Winner Guessing Contest It's the WGC. The prize will be either create a character for my next story, or choose someone from this story to the All-Stars season. I'm deciding yet. :P My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 05:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Alice - Benny - Bitsy - Now you’ve got one hand. Look around, floating town. Tell a baby to talk to the hand! 02:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Catheryn - I love her! CookieRaider12 17:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Cliff - Danny L. Fantine Faustino - Helen - Because you deserve it. 00:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Joanne - She's awesome in her ordinariness! Frank15 06:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Kasey - Lancelot - Lorelai - I'm Manatee, and for some reason I like the number twelve. 00:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Mindy - Mona - Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 00:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Nigel - If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 01:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Orlando - Sid - Starlight - --N Tis the season to be PJ! "..." 05:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Woodrow - He has the potential to win. Not my favorite, but I don't go for favorites (pst, it's for a reason LMAO) You'll always be inside of me like a flower 06:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yumi - ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 07:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Zachariah - My favorite character! Jake R -Professional Troll. 01:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat. :D OMG, awesome! Can't wait to read it. Toadgamer80Everyone was wearing fingerless gloves. 00:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Can't wait for this! I am a Dreamer... 00:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) EPICSAUSE! :D Can't wait! Owenandheatherfan is epicsause, and you know it. 00:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohmigod, YUS. Shadowgeoffhas his mind blown by Lady Rainicorn. 00:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks guy. I'll not disappoint you. :D The characters will be revealed soon, and the fanfiction will start when I actually write the first chapter. :P My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 01:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) What?! Bruno actually writing a fanfic?! Next thing you know, I'll be finishing comp. fics... Mrdaimion: like you, 01:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks MrD. xD Good luck with finishing your comp stories. I've readed all your one-shots, and the first chapter of MA, and it's really good. :D And just you wait to see my fic. :P My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 01:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm so excited for this, it looks really cool! Your heart, your heart abandoned. Your wrong now bear the shame. Like dead trees in cold December nothing but ashes remain. Oh Ember, so warm and tender, you will remember my name! ' 18:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Rhona, I didn't saw your comment until now. xD Thanks, I'll try my best to make this fanfiction a bit good. :D Just wait and you'll see. My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!]] 02:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude. This is freaking epic. So epic, that I shall make a rankings blog later. Anyway, this seems cool. All the characters have been revealed, and I'm super excited. My favorite three are Mona, Nigel, and Zachariah. Mona because she loves rock music. Zachariah because he's epic. And I love Nigel's outfit. It looks like something you'd see from an everyday person. And I like that. So ready for this! Jake R Got a problem? Talk to me. 04:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Jake. I'm glad you like those characters. :P The first chapter will be posted next week. Also, more surprises coming soon. :P My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 05:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I liked the first chapter, and I'm happy to see that you grammar is not as bad as I thought it would be (sorry if that offended you), Catheryn is my favorite so far. You are encouraging me to write a fanfiction and publish it here, I had the cast, elimination order and major plotlines planned for a long time, but never got the courage to write and publish. I'm Manatee, and for some reason I like the number twelve. 22:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Manatee. :D No, I'm not offended. I really thought it would have a lot of bad grammar too. xD Catheryn was one of my favorites to write for. I think you should really publish your fanfiction here. You has the elimination and plots, why not? I actually thought about two fanfictions, but never got the courage to post it, and the characters were actually pretty lame. xD I really liked your comment. :) My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 23:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) My biggest problem in writing a stoty is the comedy, and besides that, I only have the major plotline, and that involves 5 out of 20 characters. I'm really going off topic, I'll stop the comment here XD I'm Manatee, and for some reason I like the number twelve. 23:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Loved the first chapter Bruno! Really liked Bitsy, she was funny and I loved her references. Joanne and Nigel were funny. I thought it was funny to have both of the more quiet characters introduced first. Benny's jokes were pretty corny but I think you were going for that and he's pretty funny for a jokester character. Catheryn was very funny and I tend to love the gossip hounds. Her previous friendship and or relationship (which I'm hoping happens) with Orlando was very interesting and I can't wait to see how that works out. Danny L was pretty funny too. Cliff was funny too but he seems like an early out since he always wants to take a nap. Of course it might be too early too say anything. Fantine was nice and I liked the mentioning of her different badges and I hope her skills become important for her team later on. And XD on the cookie selling thing. First thing that comes to my mind when I think about girl scouts. Alice didn't really do much but I tend to like nature lovers usually. Mona was awesome! Faustino was pretty funny and I really liked his bad luck. Lancelot was funny and I predict a friendship between Faustino and Lancelot. Mindy was really sweet. I can't wait to see who Helen seduces as the guys seem pretty interested. Sid seems interesting and I predict he'll play a bigger role. I like how Woodrew was an allusion to Woody (I love Toy Story) and I want to see him use his cowboy skills. Lorelai was funny and Zachariah was pretty funny too. Yumi was nice and I liked the scarf joke. Orlando seems funny and I liked Starlight's personailty. I love the team names and I like Blaineley showing up and can't wait too see what happens next! I love the whole cast and already love this story! Now you’ve got one hand. Look around, floating town. Tell a baby to talk to the hand! 02:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rhona. :D I really like your comment. Bitsy is pretty funny to write for. I had the idea of the two quiet characters interacting, and it seemed awesome. xD Benny was meant to tell corny jokes. And to be annoying. You'll have to wait to see what's going on with Catheryn and Orlando. You'll see about Cliff too. Danny L. was pretty funny to write for. Cookies are the first thing I thought when I think about girl scouts too. xD You'll see more of Faustino and random animals attacking him in the next/next chapters. You'll see if Helen will seduce anyone, or if she will be a fake seducer like Elle. xD I love Toy Story too. It's my favorite Disney-Pixar movie. :D I've watched TS3 about 5 times. xD You'll see more about scarf jokes with Yumi too. :P I just had the random idea about a friendship between Starlight, Cosmic River, Waterlily and Love Possum. xD I love the team names too. I needed team names, and were playing Angry Birds, and then it turned as the team's name. I love Blaineley, so I needed to add her at the story. xD You'll see what will happen next chapter. :D And I bet you'll be surprised. My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 03:29, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Awesome chapter! It was kinda short, but I loved it! Zachariah is still beast, as usual. Bitsy was just plain epicness. Her intro reminded me of Izzy, but it probably reminded lots of people. Anyway, great chapter! I wonder what Blainely is going to do. I'll update rankings tomorrow after school. You got talent, my boy. Jake R -Professional Troll. 05:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Jake. Zachariah is pretty awesome. You'll se more of him next chapter. I loved write for everybody, to be honest. Bitsy's intro was kinda based on Izzy's. :P I know the chapter was short, but it was pretty hard to write the intros. xD It would be longer, but I revised and somethings doesn't made any sense, so I deleted. xD The next one will be longer, though. Thanks for the compliment. :D You'll see about Blaineley, also. My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 22:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Bruno :) Well, I just came here to say that this is a VERY, VERY good story. I love it. And if this story is mostly finished or becomes finished, it might as well be Featured Story. Sure, I don't go on here everyday like before and whether you remember me or not isn't really important. Anyways, I just absolutely fell in love with this story and this is one of the only four stories I am reading on here. I love how unique every single character is and how they carry themselves thoroughout the entire story. I loved Bitsy, Yumi, Mona, Nigel Starlight, Orlando, Catheryn, Lorelai and Woodrow the most. The only character in this story that I feel err about is I say Benny. Isn't really that funny, but of course, he's annoying. But, the point is, I absolutely love this story and I only read four on here (including this one) and it's a real honor for you and this story. The team 'Angry Bird's' is a unique twist. Anyways, well I have to go, but if you ever need anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page :) Bye, Bruno :) You'll always be inside of me like a flower 06:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, MS. That really means a lot for me. :) I'm glad people are liking my story. You'll see more of those characters in the next chapters. Benny was meant to be annoying, so I've already accomplished my goal with his character. xD It's a honor to know I'm one of the four stories you read. The Angry Birds is a epic name for a team. And thanks. If you need something, leave a message at my talkpage too. :D Chapter two have been posted. [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno:']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Can't Think']] 20:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Loved the new chapter! Blaineley and Chris are hilarious. Zachariah was a bit obnoxious but skilled. Alice getting the fish to help was pretty cool. Starlight and Woodrow might make a cut couple. I really like Orlando's character and I'm interested to see how he develops. Catheryn is funny and devious and again, I can't wait to see how she and Orlando interact. Though, Helen and Kasey seem to be likely antagonists as well, and I can't wait to see how their alliance goes. Mindy, Bitsy and Benny had some funny lines too. I'm interested to see Sid's character develop too and was glad he wasn't voted. I was sad to see Lancelot go but I would have missed anyone because this cast is awesome and I wanted Orlando to stay more. I can't wait for more! Now you’ve got one hand. Look around, floating town. Tell a baby to talk to the hand! 01:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rhonda. :D I'm glad you loved the chapter. Blaineley and Chris are really hilarious, I love to write for them. :D Zachariah was a bit obnoxious, but it's just his adrenalin. xD You'll see more of Starlight and Woodrow. I've planned a lot for Orlando also. Catheryn is pretty fun to write too, and you'll see more of her too. Helen and Kasey are the antagonists, so you can expect all the evilness of them. xD Lancelot was pretty fun to write for, but I lacked of plot ideas for him, so he was automatically eliminated. I'm sad, but I like to write for them all. It's so hard to eliminate someone. xD Next chapter will coming soon, stay tuned. ;D [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno:']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Can't Think']] 02:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm a late-comer to this cool story, and I can't wait to start reading it! Yay! Your first story! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Yay, you are going to read my story. :D Thanks Jay. I'm sure you'll not regret. :P [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 15:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I just finished and loved the new chapter! I'm kinda confused on why Bitsy was cut off in her confessional. Was it on purpose or an error. I have to say, you had me fooled in Helen being in love with Kasey. I was sold that she was head over heels in love with Kasey and thinking back to last chapter when she formed the alliance how here label is the Sarcastic Seducer and who she was set up like a villain and I was thinking, "If she is a seducer or villain than I'm Queen of Shiva." XD I guess I'm a queen. I seriously thought Helen would go home. But she was playing him the whole time! I salute you Bruno for that surprising elimination! I love shocking suspenseful eliminations. Alice's alliance with Mindy and Nigel seems like it might go well. But I think Orlando will stay awhile so it might not. Alice forming it was interesting and I like how Nigel and Alice respected Mindy's opinion. I also love Alice's strong connection to animals because it's really cool and I just love animals in general. I also really like Nigel and Mindy as a couple, those two are so cute together! I like how at the end they kissed and Whitnney Houston played. That was a sweet tribute. Starlight is a player XD Seriously though, I like the love triangle. I can't decide who she will want to be with! But I think it might lead to her elimination. I loved the challenge. The rowing was fun and liked all the different people paired together worked well. XD I love how Joanne's confessional had a warning that it was boring. I liked Faustino being supportive to Zachariah very well and enjoyed the other interactions too. XD Sorry it took so long to reply, but I really loved the chapter and can't wait for more! Rhonda is the meanest, vilest, ugliest, stankiest, crankiest, won’t even say high to your momma, cheapest, creepiest, arrogant sea witch in all the seas! And I’m not very fond of her either. 03:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC)